<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kilig by heylittleangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957294">Kilig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel'>heylittleangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Bingos [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Secret Admirer, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Castiel didn't know his secret admirer and the one time he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Charlie Bradbury, Castiel &amp; Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Lisa Braeden (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Bingos [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The One With the Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so happy to finally post this!!!! I've enjoyed writing this fic so much--so much more than I thought I would. I got <em>Kilig</em> as one of my squares on the WoD bingo, which is a Philippine word for <em>the feeling of excitement due to various romantic situations</em>. Really cute and I had to put Cas using it at some point. It fit very well with my secret admirer square so I put them together.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it and like it as much as I do! </p><p>Also, thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/"> Courtney</a> for betaing this for me! Love you ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel was exceptionally cheery for a Thursday morning; for anyone else, it would be completely abnormal and not at all acceptable, but, for Castiel, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Ever since he started receiving secret letters and small gifts from a secret admirer every Thursday, Castiel was always happy and looked forward to it throughout the week. The first thing he would do when he got to school was hurry to his locker to find what he had received. It wasn’t because of the gift itself but because he enjoyed that bubbly, happy feeling he would get every time he saw what it was. Whoever it was that left them, always left a “tip of the week” as they called, telling Castiel a fact about themselves to see if he could figure it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been going for almost four months and Castiel still didn’t know who it was. Every week or so, it would be easier to narrow it down a little and Castiel had high hopes that he would be able to find out who the person was before their senior year was over — he really hoped so because Castiel wasn’t sure he would be able to live with the curiosity forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, as he opened his locker with trembling hands, he hoped the tip of the week would be something that would give him a better idea about who the person was. He looked for anything that could be different from his usual stuff and, sure enough, there it was: a dark envelope on top of his books, Castiel’s name written on it with the same handwriting as everything else. Castiel just pulled all the books he knew he would need for the day, pushing them inside his bag carelessly before taking the envelope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the locker, letting his bag fall to the floor as he opened the envelope carefully and pulled the letter from inside. Castiel unwrinkled it before reading it; </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heya, Cas. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another day for one of my souvenirs. I didn’t know what to give to you this week so I settled on this letter—not that I think you want to know about my week or anything like it, but you know I could never let the day pass without something. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing much to tell you but the normal stuff; I took care of my baby brother as always, helping with his homework—even though he’s way smarter than me—, I went out for a few drives cause it helps me relax, and spent somedays helping my aunt at her workplace. And no, I won’t tell you where because it’ll be too easy for you to know who I am if I do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you’ve had a good week and here’s your tip until next Thursday: history and philosophy are two of the best subjects in school for me, and I always get really good grades in them. Hardly anyone knows about it because I don’t like to tell; I told my dad once and he only said that being good at them didn’t mean shit because that’s not what I should be. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t stop me from liking them anyway but I’m happy to be able to share it with you, even if you don’t know who I am.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From your secret admirer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled as he finished reading, wishing he could have a way to answer the letter; he wanted to tell them that he was more than happy to read about their week and wanted to tell about his week too. They always seemed to underestimate themselves way too much and Castiel was sure someone did that to them; from all the letters and notes he got from them, they seemed like the most amazing person to ever walk the Earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing that left him sad was knowing how his secret admirer put themselves down for loving what they loved and their father didn’t care much about it. Castiel wished he could tell them he was more than proud of them for going so well in those two subjects—even more so because he didn’t go well in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was a very helpful tip; Castiel should start keeping an eye open for people that got good grades in them so he could narrow his options down. He didn’t know many people that actually had good grades in them so it would probably be a little difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone knocked their shoulder against Castiel’s, making him raise his eyes to see Meg with a bored and tired look on her face. She pulled the letter right out of his hands, ignoring Castiel’s complaints and orders for her to give it back. She circled him, keeping the paper away from his hands, and when he was about to take it, another hand showed up and pulled it out of Meg’s. Castiel groaned as he saw Charlie reading the letter as Meg held him off, both of them chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel decided to give up and just head to get his bag as the two finished reading it. They linked their arms with Castiel’s, one by each of his sides, discussing about the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Clarence, this is extremely cheesy and gross. How can you like something like this?” Meg pulled the letter from Charlie’s hand, making a disgusted face at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s sweet, Cas,” Charlie said as she pulled them to their class. “Whoever this person is, I think you two will get along pretty well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel took the letter from Meg’s hands, putting it back in its envelope. “You two are incorrigible, you guys know that, right? How am I still friends with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie chuckled as she let go of his arm. “‘Cause you love us. But seriously, when are you going to find out who’s sending these to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shrugged, sitting at his chair. “I don’t know, I’m trying to find out who it is, but I have no idea yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg sat by one of his sides, scoffing. “Dude, I already told you, you should just go around the school about the person. I’m sure someone will know, but you insist on keeping it a secret.” Castiel opened his mouth to reply but Meg cut him off, “Also, what’s with the obsession with Thursday? Couldn’t they do it on a Friday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think in the third or fourth letter they wrote to me, they said it’s because Castiel is the angel of Thursday and they decided to always send those on it. I think it’s sweet and very thoughtful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreamyyy,” Charlie sang, lowering her head until she rested it on Castiel’s table as Meg rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are gross,” Castiel turned to look at Meg but he could notice the small smile on her lips,  so he couldn’t find it in himself to complain; those two could make his life a living hell sometimes but it was always great anyway.</span>
</p>
<hr class="hr"/>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door to his room, Castiel took the envelope from his bag, not paying attention to his surroundings. He left his bag by the foot of his bed as he sat on the floor and pulled the plastic box he kept under the bed. It was half full and most of the items there were things he had gotten from his secret admirer; a bunch of letters or small notes, some small stuff that the person themselves had made, a tiny stuffed angel with blue eyes that his admirer said reminded them of Castiel, and various other things. Castiel treasured all of them and he was extremely careful whenever he moved them, not letting anyone aside from Charlie and Meg see and touch them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the lid of the box and placed his new envelope inside of it before taking his own notes. All the tips he had gotten for the last four months were there, each written neatly and with theories of who could it be. Castiel was a nerd most of the time and he went full-on nerd on the tips; he had graphs of all kinds, different probabilities and all kinds of different options pieced together. Every Thursday he would work on it, using his new piece of information to try and find out more things about his secret admirer. Castiel was more than hopeful that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to do it, and soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One With the Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A few Thursdays after his last letter, Castiel still hadn't discovered who the person was. It wasn't for not trying though because he had spent almost a whole weekend on it, going through all of his notes over and over again. Charlie and Meg had tried to help him but Castiel didn't let them; he wanted, <em> needed </em> to be the one to discover or it wouldn't be fair in his eyes.</p><p>He got to school a little down, even knowing he would get a new tip. Having to deal with his parents was too exhausting most of the time, and Castiel just wanted the whole week to be over already.</p><p>Thankfully, there was only one day more before he got to go to his cousins' house and he couldn't wait. One thing that made it better was seeing Charlie talking to Lisa in front of his locker, a friend of theirs—Dean, if Castiel remembered correctly—, and Meg with her usual exasperated expression.</p><p>Castiel even managed a smile at them as Charlie walked to him to throw an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"Cas, we thought you weren't going to come. You're," she checked her watch, "Seven minutes late."</p><p>Castiel raised a brow at her, checking his own watch. "No, I'm not. The class doesn't begin for another twenty-three minutes."</p><p>"Yeah, but you always get here way early," Meg chipped in as she crossed her arms. "I was already thinking of calling the police."</p><p>Lisa chuckled, pulling Charlie towards her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "How can you survive your whole day with them, Cas?"</p><p>Castiel smiled, opening his locker. "I have no idea, Lis, but I'll let you know when I find out."</p><p>Both Charlie and Meg punched his arm playfully, Castiel pretending it hurt with a small smile. He turned back to his locker to find a Tupperware with a post-it on top of it. Smiling, Castiel first took his books to put it in his bag and then grabbed it before closing the locker.</p><p>Lisa raised her brow at him. "What's that, Cas?"</p><p>Charlie smirked. "Oh, I didn't tell you? Cas here has a secret admirer. We don't know who it is but they always leave some sort of gift or letter for him."</p><p>"They're gross, more than anything."</p><p>Charlie punched Meg's shoulder. "They're cute and romantic."</p><p>Castiel only rolled his eyes at them as Dean chuckled behind them. Castiel noticed a slight blush on his cheeks but he thought it must've been from the heat, and Castiel wouldn’t be lying if he said it made him look beautiful. Charlie snapped her fingers, turning to face Dean.</p><p>"Cas, I completely forgot. This is Dean, he's a friend of ours, I think you know him."</p><p>Castiel waved at him shyly and smiled. "Yes, I think we do. You're in one of my classes, right?"</p><p>Dean nodded, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "I think we're together in a few. History, math, biology. But nice to meet ya, anyway."</p><p>The way Dean smiled was way too pretty to be true and Castiel was almost sad that he had a secret admirer; Dean was handsome and tall, with freckled cheeks and nose, and Castiel remembered he was always complimented in history classes by their professor—Castiel was always a little jealous. </p><p>Meg rested her arm on his shoulder, peeking to check the note. "C'mon, Cas, let's see what you got this week.</p><p>Castiel smiled apologetically at Dean, as if saying <em> there isn’t anything I can do about them </em> , before reading the note. <em> Heya, Cas. I hope you like the pie because I baked it myself. It’s cherry and everyone that tries it tells me it's delicious but I'm not so sure; if you want to build up my ego, I'll be more than happy to know you liked it too. The tip of the week is related to it, actually: I like cooking and baking a lot. My mom and aunt taught me a lot about it as I grew up, and I always liked it. Your secret admirer. </em></p><p>He took the post-it to put it in his bag and then grab his fork. He opened the Tupperware, batting Meg's hand away, and took a bite. Castiel practically moaned as he ate it because it tasted <em> so damn good </em>. How was it possible that something like that could be so good? It should be impossible. He had never had a pie that good and he doubted he ever would again.</p><p>Meg took the fork from his hand to take a bite as well, and she moaned as she stared wide-eyed at him. "This is fucking delicious."</p><p>Charlie also took the fork, ignoring Lisa’s complaints. She closed her eyes as she ate it, letting Castiel take the fork back. "Cas, you should marry the person that sent you this. This is the best thing I've ever eaten. And, if you do, invite me over every time they bake it.”</p><p>Castiel smiled as he nodded, offering the fork to Dean and Lisa. Dean shook his head with a small smile. "Thanks, Cas, but I’m good."</p><p>Lisa also shook her head. "You should enjoy your pie, Cas. My girlfriend and Meg don't seem to have any manners."</p><p>"Hey!" Charlie complained. "Me and Meg are a part of this. We deserve to know if the pie's any good."</p><p>Castiel chuckled. "It's the best pie ever. Too bad I can't exactly tell the person that."</p><p>"If you find out who they are, you can." Meg stole another bite for her, resting against Castiel's locker after, continuing with her mouth full, "But you insist on saying that you have to find out alone."</p><p>"He's right, though." Castiel stared at Dean, who shrugged and continued, "It wouldn't be fair if he had help."</p><p>Castiel smiled, waving at Dean. "See, Dean understands me. Even if it takes me longer, I'll find out who they are and it'll be better if I have done it on my own."</p><p>Charlie rolled her eyes, linking hands with Lisa. "But you better tell as soon as you do."</p><p>Meg crossed her arms with Castiel, nodding. "Damn right he will or he’ll suffer, and he knows it."</p><p>Castiel shook his head with a smile, his eyes meeting Dean's for a second. The smile on Dean's lips was one of the prettiest things Castiel had ever seen and, for the first but not last time, he wondered what would happen if he didn't have his secret admirer who he was so fond of.</p><hr class="hr"/><p>When Castiel got home, he could still taste the cherry pie; it was, no doubt at all, one of the best things he had ever eaten. It was at the top, along with Ellen’s burgers and his mother’s mashed potatoes. The post-it was safely kept in one of his textbooks and Castiel read it again. He didn’t remember knowing anyone that baked and he had never heard anyone talk about baking in school; it wasn’t a really helpful tip but Castiel had something to look for now. He could pay more attention to it and ask people if they baked, for no reason at all—that they needed to know, anyway.</p><p>He grabbed a pen to add a note to himself on the post-it—though he was sure he would never forget how much he enjoyed the pie: <em> best pie ever </em>. His handwriting looked neat beside his secret admirer’s and Castiel thought they seemed to go well together; he just hoped he and the person would go well together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and leave this writer very happy!</p><p>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - The One With the Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Thursday again; as always, Castiel got to school happier than on any other day, smiling at some of the people he knew—Jo with some of her friends, Dean with other players from the football team, and Charlie and Meg with Lisa. Castiel saw Charlie place a soft kiss on Lisa’s cheek, leaving Lisa all flustered and blushing, before letting herself be pulled by Meg towards Castiel. He smiled at them, pretending he didn’t feel the small pain in his heart at Charlisa’s—as Charlie had named them—affection and wished he had that too. Hopefully, as soon as he found out who his secret admirer was, Castiel would have that too; and he could wait, of course he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg linked her arm with Castiel’s and the three of them walked together to his locker, Meg and Charlie arguing about some TV show that Castiel didn’t watch—as it normally happened. But he was content enough to let them talk, feeling too anxious to see what would be in his locker to care about who killed who and who was coming back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel let go of Meg’s arm to open his locker, their voices dying down, and he could feel her and Charlie’s gaze on him as they waited to see what he had gotten—both of them, Meg more than Charlie, normally said they didn’t really care about it and it wouldn’t make much of a difference if they didn’t know what Castiel had gotten, but he knew that was a straight-up lie; he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> say they were more curious about it than he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the locker, Castiel didn’t see anything; the books he had let there were still in the same way he left them, there weren’t any notes or small boxes or stuffed bears. For the first time in almost six months, there was nothing and Castiel didn’t know how to handle it; he didn’t know how to deal with the emptiness inside of him, the hollow space that would always be filled with whatever his secret admirer left for him. He was heartbroken, scared, and, more than anything, sad. He knew that his souvenirs were always something that made him happy and that was important to him, but Castiel had never realized just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much</span>
  </em>
  <span> it really mattered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never thought he could feel like that just for not having a post-it inside his locker. If he wasn’t in the middle of the school’s hallway, Castiel was sure he would’ve broken and fell to his knees; he could hear Charlie and Meg’s hushed voices behind him, but he couldn’t process what they were saying, focusing on the void that existed in his locker and in his heart only. But he pushed past it, swallowing down the tears that welled up in his eyes and the lump in his throat, and grabbed the books he would need for the next class before closing the locker a little too harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel walked away, not really paying too much attention to Meg trying to get his attention, and made his way towards the classroom; he only needed to get through the day and everything would be fine. Maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his secret admirer hadn’t had time to put their souvenir of the week yet and would do so sometime. Yeah, Castiel shouldn’t worry much about it; everything would be fine as would he. He just needed to wait for a few more classes.</span>
</p><hr class="hr"/>
<p>
  <span>It was a lot easier said than done, Castiel had to admit. He dis his best to pay attention to his classes, to actually do everything he had to do, but his mind kept going back to his locker and if there would be something different in it when he got out of class. There never was; every end of class, Castiel would go there—saying he needed to get a book as an excuse— and he wouldn’t find anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would pretend it didn’t bother him, plastering a smile on his face for everyone else. Charlie and Meg didn’t seem to buy it—they knew him way too well—but they didn’t say anything either. Castiel was thankful for it because he certainly didn’t want to talk about it; he felt bad for feeling bad and it seemed like something </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too unimportant for him to be sad about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At lunch, he was still sulking but trying to pretend he wasn’t and he barely paid attention to what was happening around him as he tried to concentrate on his book. Lisa and Charlie were sitting opposite him as they shared their lunch, Meg was by his side, playing some dumb game on her phone and cursing at it. The cafeteria was still mostly empty since their teacher had ended class a few minutes early and Castiel was very happy about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, when the classes were finally over, it seemed like hell was released; there were loud conversations, people were coming from everywhere, crowding all the empty spaces. From the tail of his eyes, Castiel could see more of their friends coming to the table: Kevin, with his nose buried in a book, Benny with Crowley and Dean, Balthazar and Gabriel. They all talked loudly, trying to get their voices heard on top of the cacophony of voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin sat at Meg’s side as Dean dropped by Castiel’s, with Benny by his side. Crowley only waved at them before going on his way—probably to hang with his weirder friends—and Balth and Gabe sat at Lisa’s side. Castiel barely greeted them, rereading the same sentence for the tenth time. He should probably reread the whole page; he didn’t even remember what the protagonist was talking about anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a prickling sensation at the back of his neck, making Castiel raise his head to find Dean’s eyes staring at him with a strange expression; it seemed like doubt but also curiosity. Castiel raised a brow at him, feeling his cheeks heating up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, Dean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t answer, squinting his eyes and examining Castiel’s face thoroughly. “What’s with the long face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel frowned; </span>
  <em>
    <span>is it really that obvious? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t have a long face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Cas, it looks like someone just kicked your puppy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel huffed, turning back to his book and hoping that would be enough to make Dean drop the subject. Sadly, Charlie was listening and answered for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas didn’t get anything from his secret admirer today and he’s depressed because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> depressed, Charlie. I barely remembered it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg scoffed, raising her eyes from her cell. “Yeah, right. I haven’t seen you check your locker like you did today ever. And you’re pretending to be reading while you’re stuck on the same page for almost ten minutes now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel licked his lips angrily, closing his book with a thud. “I’m only distracted, Meg, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg hummed unconvinced, turning back to her game. Charlie stared at him with an arched brow and even Lisa seemed doubtful. Dean had a small smile on his lips as he stole a piece of Benny’s sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had noticed you looked kinda sad at history class today. I didn’t know that stuff was so important to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shrugged, staring down at his hands as he picked at his nails. “I like getting them and I like finding out about my secret admirer. It was… disappointing not to have anything this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded thoughtfully, lower lip worried between his teeth. “Well, I’m sure whoever they are, they’ll put something there yet. Maybe they just didn’t have time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled at him before letting himself be pulled into a conversation with Benny. Castiel knew Dean was only trying to make him feel better, that there was no way he could know the person would actually put something in Castiel’s locker yet, but he actually felt better about it; for some reason, Dean’s certainty and calm made Castiel feel hopeful about it. And maybe that was all he needed.</span>
</p><hr class="hr"/>
<p>
  <span>Castiel only checked his locker after his last class; it was very hard and Charlie and Meg actually had to stop him a few times, but he managed to attend all of his afternoon classes and even pay attention to them. He walked slowly towards it, waving goodbye at some people and smiling. He saw Dean with his little brother—Sam, Castiel thought was his name—and he waved at them, slightly blushing at Dean’s big, goofy grin, eyes sparkling with the light of the setting sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie, Meg, and Lisa were with him and the three of them stared over his shoulder as he unlocked it and he could hear them hold their breaths when he opened it. His own breath was caught in his throat when he saw the envelope on top of his books. Castiel could barely contain his smile; he shoved his other books inside as he took the envelope, closing the locker carelessly. He sat on the floor with Charlie, Meg and Lisa, opening the envelope and pulling two sheets of paper from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first one was completely folded and had just one thing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>open the other one first</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So, Castiel did as he was told; he opened the other one and read it out loud for them: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heya, Cas. I’m sorry for not giving this to you earlier. I was actually so afraid of giving this souvenir to you because hardly anyone knows about this; not even my friends. I play guitar, since I was very young, and I’ve actually written a few songs. This one is just for you, no one has ever seen it, and I hope you like it. Seeing how sad you looked during class made me decide to give this to you and I hope it’s worth it. Your secret admirer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled as he put the letter down and took the next one. Charlie and Lisa were also smiling and Meg tried to pretend she wasn’t either. He opened the second one and stretched his arms so the four of them could read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All you gotta do is nothing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trade it all in for something new</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blame it on the way we were put together</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While some remedy's forsaken you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and how do I get you off my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With you back in my bed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How do I get you off my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't have you living in my head</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can only stay awake so long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While deciding what is true</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I lean in for a kiss upon your shoulder</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Realize it wouldn't do, not with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, how do I get you off my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With you back in my bed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How do I get you off my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't have you living in my head</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel’s voice wavered throughout it because he couldn’t believe how beautiful it was; his secret admirer was so talented in so many things. The song was one of the most beautiful things Castiel had ever read and he wanted nothing more than to actually hear them playing and singing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his eyes to look at the three and both Charlie and Lisa had a few tears in their eyes. Meg didn’t but her face was still soft and Castiel had to hand it to his secret admirer; they were amazing if they managed to get that look on Meg’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running his hand over the paper, Castiel reread it one more time before folding it again and putting it back in the envelope, along with the small letter. He then raised his eyes to look at the three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smiled at him. “Was it worth the wait, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg put her legs on Castiel’s lap, the corner of her lips quirking up. “Y’know, I think whoever’s sending these to you, they mustn’t be that bad. Way too cheesy for me but not for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel slapped her foot caringly. “Shut up, Meg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder, smiling at Castiel. “You need to find out who it is soon, Cas. Now I’m curious to know too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, Lis. Me too.”</span>
</p><hr class="hr"/>
<p>
  <span>When Castiel got back home, he sat at the foot of his bed, reading and rereading the lyrics, imagining how it would be to hear the person singing them and wondering what the melody was. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he actually fell asleep like that, the sheets on his lap, faceless people singing to him in his dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The One With the Blue Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, peeps! I'm posting this chapter one day earlier because my DCRB comes out tomorrow, and I didn't want to post both together. But you have something else to look forward to tomorrow :DD</p><p>Thank you for all your comments. You've made me incredibly happy! ❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked through the hallways of the school without looking up from his book—the same way he had walked all the way from his house; he had three exams scheduled for that day, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do well on them because the possibility of moving out of his house depended on those grades. Too high of a risk to assume. He only muttered apologies to the people he bumped against, not bothering to know who they were, and kept walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Charlie and Lisa calling out to him but he waved his hand at them and kept walking to his locker; both knew about the exams—they also had them—so they let him go. He was trying to remember what the hell happened during the Krebs cycle as he raised his hand to unlock the padlock on his locker, instead finding something pointy that pierced his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked the tip of his index finger and looked at the locker. There was a blue rose along with a small note taped to it and Castiel suddenly remembered it was Thursday; he had completely forgotten he would get something from his secret admirer today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally lowering his book down, Castiel carefully took the rose to smell it—and it smelled great, just the right amount of sugary—and then the note to read it. He opened his locker to put the book and the rose inside and then unfolded the paper to read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heya, Cas. I know you have some pretty important exams today—me too, but I'm pretending I don’t—so I got you something that wouldn't take too much of your attention. My mom grows blue roses in her garden and they've always been my favourites, especially after meeting you; it reminds me of your eyes. I know, I know; what a sap, but it's true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your tip of the week: I'm very good with cars and I love working on them. Everyone says I should follow this path and work in something related to it, but it's not what I want. I actually don't know what I want exactly but I know it's not that, even though it'll probably be it; my kid brother was always the brain of the family, not me, so he should be the one to go to college and do all the nerdy stuff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck on your exams; I’m sure you're gonna ace them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your secret admirer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled softly at the note, looking at the rose again. His secret admirer was right; it was indeed very beautiful. He had never seen a blue rose before, he didn’t even know they existed, but it was already his favourite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rereading the note again, Castiel felt just a small twist of anger; he was more than sure that his secret admirer was very intelligent—they had said they always got good grades in history and philosophy—and they deserved to do what they wanted to. Castiel knew how that felt, though; his parents expected something from him that Castiel was sure he would never be able to give. Not the doctor son they always dreamt of, the one who would marry a beautiful female doctor and then have children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pushed those thoughts away as he walked to the water fountain. He filled half of a cup and walked back to his locker, placing the rose inside the cup before putting it in his locker. Hopefully, that would keep it alive until school let out so he could take care of it when he got home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got his cards with his notes before closing the locker. His secret admirer’s note was safely kept inside his jacket’s breast pocket and he walked towards Charlie and Lisa. They smiled at him, Charlie resting against the lockers as Lisa fumbled inside of hers. Meg was a few feet behind, talking to Ruby, and she waved at him before going back to her conversation. He also saw Dean on the other side of the hallway, talking to some of the players of the football team, and Dean smiled at him, his cheeks slightly pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled back, giving him a small wave as he stopped by Charlie’s side. She looked him over, frowning. “Where’s your souvenir of the week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s in my locker. They got me a blue rose, said their mother grows them and that it’s their favourite. It’s really beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa closed her locker and turned to them. “I’ve seen one of those before. I think Dean’s mom grows them too.” Castiel and Charlie looked at each other with wide eyes before turning to stare at Lisa. She didn’t seem to know why, though, raising a brow at them. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie sighed, rolling her eyes. “Babe, pay attention to what you just said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa squinted for a few seconds, still staring at them with a confused expression until something seemed to snap inside her mind. She looked around Castiel to see Dean, still talking innocently with his friends, and then back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Dean’s your secret admirer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel tried to look at Dean as subtly as possible. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t know a lot about him but I remember he’s one of the few people I know that is good in history and philosophy. And he’s in some of my classes, including those two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie held Castiel’s arms tightly, jumping in place with a big smile on her face. “Cas, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine </span>
  </em>
  <span>how great it would be if Dean’s your secret admirer? You two would make such a beautiful couple!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel shushed her, looking around to see if anyone had listened to her. “Charlie, we don’t know if it’s him for sure. And I would really appreciate it if you didn’t yell it to everyone. I don’t want to make Dean uncomfortable, whether he is or isn’t the person behind the letters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babe, c’mon.” Lisa threw her backpack over her shoulder and smiled at Castiel. “You should find out more about him. Maybe spend some time together, if you know what I mean.” She wiggled her brows with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie joined Lisa, also waggling her brows and smiling at Castiel as she put an arm around his shoulder. Castiel rolled his eyes, fighting the smile off his lips. “You two are incorrigible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Charlie linked her arm with Lisa’s, “You still love us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel couldn’t disagree with that.</span>
</p>
<hr class="hr"/><p>
  <span>Castiel daydreamed about Dean as his secret admirer practically the whole day; he managed to pay attention to his exams but he finished them too quickly and had nothing to do but think. In one of his exams, Dean was in his class and Castiel would blush every time their gazes crossed and Dean smiled at him. There was a faint pink on Dean’s cheeks as well but Castiel had no idea why; he thought it was only because Dean had had practice earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending most of the day thinking about it, the first thing Castiel did when he got home was lock himself in his room and pull the box out from under his bed. He had a lot of things and he was thinking maybe he could find something more about his admirer if he looked over; or if there was anything that could give him the certainty that it was Dean.</span>
</p><p><span>As much as Castiel wished they weren’t, Lisa and Charlie were probably right. He could spend more time with Dean to see if he could find out more about him. It wasn’t a bad idea either; Castiel had always wanted to talk to Dean more but they always seemed way too different. Dean liked sports, he was loud, seemed like a lady’s man; Castiel didn’t even know if Dean was anything other than</span> <span>straight.</span></p><p>
  <span>But he could worry about that later; Dean’s mother and his secret admirer’s mom growing blue roses could just be a weird coincidence. It didn’t have to mean anything. For now, Castiel should worry only about getting more clues and checking if he had missed anything on the past letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his blue rose by his side on the table, Castiel placed all of the letters and notes and gifts he got from his secret admirer. There should be something there that could help him tell if Dean could be his secret admirer; and Castiel couldn’t wait to find out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The One With the Bee Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, peeps! I know this chapter is shorter but the next--and last--will be longer, promise. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and are you ready for Cas to finally find out the truth? <em>waggles eyebrows happily</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It had been almost a full year since Castiel had discovered he had a secret admirer and, as weird as it could’ve looked, having something waiting for him every Thursday made a huge difference in Castiel’s life. He was always willing to see the good in other people, even when they didn’t know or see it themselves, but he had never seen much of it in himself. Having his secret admirer say what they liked about Castiel, the good things Castiel had in him, had helped Castiel see the good in himself—even though that made Castiel think he was being too full of himself. </p><p>It also helped Castiel see how things may be bad for someone even if they don’t show it; his admirer had told him about the problems they had at home and how horrible it made them feel, but Castiel couldn’t see that reflected in no one’s face. Either he didn’t see his admirer or they knew how to hide it very well—Castiel would bet on the latter because he knew how well hiding could work.</p><p>Castiel had learned to appreciate the small things as well; how a small note or even a quick word could change someone’s day. It made Castiel always be extra respectful to people, to always say a quick <em> hello </em> or give random people a smile just to see them smile back. It always seemed to put the other person in a slightly better mood and it made Castiel incredibly happy.</p><p>The only thing that was making Castiel a little sad was knowing that it was coming to an end; they were so close to the end of senior year and he still didn’t know who his admirer was. Castiel was afraid he would never find out and that he was going to lose one of the best people in his life—even if he didn’t know them. </p><p>That made Castiel double his efforts to find out who they were; he was pretty sure he was getting very close to the answer and every time it seemed like it really was Dean. Most of the tips seemed to point at him and Castiel had started to spend more time with him; it was a win-win situation, really. He had always wanted to get to know Dean more and maybe it could help him find out if it really was Dean.</p><p>Castiel found out that Dean always got good grades in history and philosophy—both Dean’s favourites as well; Dean told him about his little brother, Sam, and he could see all the love Dean had for him in his eyes as he told him how smart Sam was; there was one day when Dean brought pie to school and it was awfully similar to the one he had gotten from his secret admirer. Dean told him about the Impala—Baby, as he called her—and talked about how he took care of her and how much he loved working on her.</p><p>He also went to Harvelle’s to see Dean giving Ellen a hand and he and Dean talked a lot whenever Dean wasn’t busy walking around.</p><p>All of those only helped Castiel become more and more sure that Dean was, indeed, his secret admirer. Everything fit so perfectly well that Castiel couldn’t see any way where Dean <em> wasn’t </em> them. Still, Castiel did his best not to get his hopes too high in case he was wrong.</p><p>The last letter he got from his admirer—not that Castiel knew it was the last—was a couple of weeks before their classes were over. Most of their exams were done and most of their classes were just downtime. Everyone was attending mostly to spend time with their friends and enjoy their last weeks of high school. Castiel, like everyone else, was stressed about his grades and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the results or not. </p><p>Thankfully, he had Charlie, Meg, Lisa, and his cousins to keep him busy and kept his mind off of it. Gabriel and Balthazar were already in college and they kept reassuring Castiel that everything was okay; they said that if they had graduated and made it to college, Cas was <em> for sure </em> going to make it too. His friends said basically the same thing, that Castiel was super smart and he would pass all of his exams without issue.</p><p>It was nice of them and it really helped Castiel to stay calm. </p><p>Inside his locker, there was a folded card with a bee drawn on it. Castiel could see that it had been drawn and redrawn a couple of times, but still looked beautiful. It covered the upper half of the card, a dotted flying trail behind it, and there was BEE AWESOME written in big, block letters on the lower half. Castiel smiled at it, placing his books inside his locker and closing it.</p><p>He sat on the floor and rested his back against the lockers, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his arms on them. Castiel opened the card to read the note; <em> Heya Cas. Can’t believe high school is finally coming to an end, huh? Also, it’s been almost a year since I got the guts to start actually giving these to you. And yeah, I actually drew the bee. Does it look horrible? It sucks, doesn’t it? Oh well, I thought I could at least try. There’s nothing much to tell but to say that I’m freaking stressed about grades. I know you are too, even though you shouldn’t be; if there’s someone I know for sure is going to get in, it’s you.  </em></p><p><em> As our time together is finally coming to an end, I’m going to give you a more helpful tip; maybe you can find out who I am before high school is over—even though I’m pretty sure you know some of these: we have a lot of friends in common, we share a few classes together, one of them is history, but we don’t hang out that much. I mean, we </em> didn’t <em> hang out much before. I have a feeling you’re close to finding out who I am and that this will make you guess it right away.  </em></p><p>
  <em> I’m not sure if I want it or not ‘cause I’m so afraid, but I’m also excited to see it. </em>
</p><p><em> Your secret admirer. </em>❤</p><p>Castiel smiled wildly as he looked around; the school was still very empty and none of his friends were there. He reread the card one last time before hiding it in one of his pockets. So, he <em> was </em> right; Dean was his secret admirer. This whole time, his secret admirer was right there. Sometimes hanging out with him and with their friends, within arm’s reach; in most of his classes, always giving Castiel a small smile whenever their gazes met; helping Castiel grab the thousand of books that he would let fall to the floor, and Castiel never knew.</p><p>All he wanted was to just go after Dean right away and kiss him as he had never kissed anyone before, but that wasn’t what he did. Castiel wanted to make this right and he wanted to give Dean just a small part of all the excitement he had given Castiel during that year. He had never been that great with romantic stuff but Castiel was going to get help; and he would need all of the help he could get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The One With the Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, peeps! Are you ready for the last chapter? I hope so. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, they were <em>very much</em> appreciated. I hope you like this chapter too and that it's all you've been waiting for.</p>
<p>So, go read it and fangirl over them finally getting together!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel barely noticed the week pass by after he got the last letter from Dean; he was so busy planning everything for his date with Dean, thinking of different ideas and settings and what he could do to let Dean know he had figured it out. Charlie and Meg were helping him—after hours of insisting that Castiel tell them who his secret admirer was—and Castiel was beyond grateful; Charlie helped with things she thought Dean would like and Meg helped him with the planning, even though she said it was incredibly gross and way too romantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of days brainstorming, they finally settled: Charlie said Castiel could do something private, just the two of them, and nothing too big—Dean wouldn’t be very happy with all the attention.. Dean’s uncle, Bobby, told them Castiel could use his backyard if he wanted—after terrifying Castiel just a bit—and that he could help if they needed him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel was happy just with the offer and he thanked Bobby countless times, to what he got just an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah, fine, ya idjit</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a small smile from Bobby. Ellen had heard about their plans and told Castiel she could help with the food; she would teach him how to make her famous burgers, fries and pink lemonade—Dean’s favourites. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he had the place and the food, which were the two hardest things. Charlie, Lisa, Meg, and Benny—Castiel still had no idea how he’d had gotten in the middle but was happy to have him anyway—said they would help with whatever decorations Castiel may need and Charlie said she would set something up for them to watch a movie that she would choose. Castiel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chose the day he had received the first letter from Dean: May 12. It was a Friday and he had made sure Dean would be free during the night. Charlie, Lisa and Benny made sure he wouldn’t hang out with anyone that day and Bobby had said he would call Dean on the day to ask him to stop by; hopefully, none of that would make Dean suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he talked to Dean during that week made butterflies flutter in his stomach; he wanted to just blurt out that he knew Dean was his secret admirer, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise so he kept quiet. Dean seemed a little disappointed when they talked after Castiel had read the letter but he tried not to show it; it only made Castiel more sure that he was right and it made him even more anxious for Friday to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On that day, he, Meg, Charlie, Lisa, and Benny left the school together—ignoring Dean’s curious look—and drove around to get their things; they stopped at Castiel’s house to get the decorations and a change of clothes; then at Charlie’s for her to take everything she would need to set the movie; and then to Bobby’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellen, Jo, and Bobby were there when they arrived, Bobby helping Ellen as she cooked, and Jo at the living room, playing video games. Charlie and Meg dropped by her side instantly to ask what she was playing and Lisa only rolled her eyes with a smile as she talked to Ellen. Benny acted like the house was his, coming in and fumbling inside the fridge as he asked when lunch would be ready. Castiel, on the other hand, carefully put his things where Bobby told him to, standing still behind one of the chairs of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice to see how everyone interacted with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo, and Castiel couldn’t help but wonder how much time they spent there with Dean; a lot, probably. They all seemed to know the three very well and talked freely to them. Castiel knew Ellen and Jo a little—he tended to spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of time in the Roadhouse—but not enough to actually feel so at home like the others did; he couldn’t count Meg because she was extremally extroverted and could feel at home anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was happy to just stay back and watch everyone talk and joke around with the smell of homemade food in the air, Castiel still felt a twist of nostalgia for something he never had before: a loving home. Of course, he had his cousins, but he wouldn’t see them all that much and it wasn’t the same; As much as he loved his aunt and uncle, they weren’t there all the time and couldn’t even start to fill the empty space his own parents had never occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel wondered if Ellen and Bobby were the support Dean had whenever his father was being too much and Dean was in need of it. He sure hoped they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Ellen made Castiel feel more at home than he did at his own house; she dragged him around to show him the house, made him help set the table, teaching him where everything was, telling stories about Dean that Castiel had no idea about. She practically took him under her wing and Castiel couldn’t be more grateful; slowly, he started to feel more comfortable in the house and soon he was in a heated argument with Bobby and Benny about cowboys movies—not even he knew how they ended up there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had eaten, Castiel and Meg washed the dishes as Charlie and Lisa put them back in their places. Ellen was pulling things out of the fridge for the burgers, discussing something with Bobby that Castiel didn’t understand, and Benny and Jo were in the living room watching TV. He talked to the girls as they went through how the decorations would be set up. They had agreed to put everything together later, after he and Ellen were done with the burgers and they had the house to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby stayed in the kitchen with Castiel and Ellen as the others went to the living room. Castiel felt nervous for the first few minutes, his palms sweating due to being alone with Bobby and Ellen, but soon his nerves dissipated; the two were hilarious and welcoming, and made Castiel feel like part of the family as Ellen taught him how to make the burgers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hours passed by rather quickly and Castiel was sure he had never had so much fun in his life; he laughed almost the entire time, his stomach hurting and his eyes tearing up, almost unable to breathe. The others joined them after Castiel had laughed loudly a few times, saying they wanted to know what was so funny; Bobby and Ellen only made them all laugh after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone ended up cooking and mixing things and doing the dishes, and there wasn’t a second when the house was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When everything was finally done—there wouldn’t be much for Castiel to do before Dean got there and everything would be quick—Jo, Ellen, and Bobby had left to the Roadhouse, and Castiel, Meg, Charlie, Lisa, and Benny were left to fix the rest of the things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie went straight to getting things ready for the movie while the others went to get the decorations ready; Castiel and Benny were on duty to hang the fairy lights around the backyard, enough to give a soft light around them when the sun was starting to set so they could see what they were doing; Lisa and Meg were taking things away from the space they would use and then putting the gigantic blanket Castiel had brought on the grass, along with a bunch of pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked extremely cozy and Castiel couldn’t wait to snuggle on it and watch a movie with Dean, the fairy lights giving a romantic light to the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They then moved to set the table; nothing much, just a white cloth, a candle, and one blue rose—how Lisa had gotten it was beyond Castiel. It looked pretty nonetheless and Castiel smiled as he looked around; everything looked beautiful and he hoped Dean would like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was finishing setting everything up for the movie, just adjusting the projector so the image on the white sheet looked perfect; thankfully, it wasn’t a windy day or they wouldn’t have been able to do it like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone left once everything was done—all saying Castiel </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean owed them after that—and Castiel had only half an hour to get ready before Dean got there. He was finally starting to get nervous, the butterflies in his stomach flying high and his palms sweating. He tried to shake the feeling away, slipping under a hot spray of water to get clean and soothe his muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did his best not to think about how he was so close to finally revealing to Dean he had found out and them having their first date. Castiel tried not to think about if Dean was going to be disappointed or how many things could go wrong, or he’d freak out. Instead, he relaxed under the water for as long as he could before stepping out and getting dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Meg had chosen his outfit: a pair of jeans </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> said fit him in all the right places—and Castiel did</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask how—, a black t-shirt and a blue flannel on top that they said made his eyes look more beautiful. He only hoped they were right as he adjusted the collar of the shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. Castiel had to give it to them: he actually looked good and his eyes really seemed to pop out with that shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he got out of the bathroom, there were only ten minutes remaining before Dean arrived. Thankfully, there wasn’t much for him to do; he took the pitcher of pink lemonade to the table, placing two glasses alongside it; he lit the candle and placed it in the middle of the table, close to the rose without any risks of setting it on fire—Castiel would hate for that to happen. He then finished the burgers and the fries and took the plates outside at the same time the rumbling of the Impala reached the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel’s heart beat a little faster and he smoothed his shirt, standing in front of the table as Dean called out, “Bobby? You there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel didn’t say anything, stopping his foot from tapping the floor as Dean’s footsteps grew louder until he appeared on the door of the kitchen, voice dying down in his throat and eyes widening when he saw Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling softly, Castiel greeted him, “Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked around the backyard, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. “Cas, what the hell are you doing here? What’s all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve been giving me so many things this past year, it was only fair that I did something for you. Hopefully, it’ll make up for all the time it took me to find out it was you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s cheeks were painted pink and he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “You—you didn’t have to do all of this, Cas. I… I don’t even know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel waved at the table. “You don’t have to say anything. Eat, or it’ll get cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled and let Castiel pull him to the table. They sat on opposite sides and Dean inhaled the smell of food with a smile. “Ellen helped you, didn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did. Everyone did, actually. Almost everyone did something today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why y’all left together today. I thought it was weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled as he filled their glasses. “It was fun, though. Oh, you should know: we both owe them all for helping with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled, shoving fries in his mouth. “‘Course we do. So, how did you find out it was me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Castiel shrugged, “I don’t think I ever thought it could be you. I fantasized about it but never thought it could be true. When you gave me the blue rose, Lisa said that your mother also grew them and that’s when I allowed myself to actually think it could be you. It wasn’t possible for something like that to be such a coincidence, right?” Dean nodded, amused. “That’s when I decided to start finding out more about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you decided to talk more to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at his plate. “I know, I shouldn’t have gone after you just because of that but I was never brave enough to talk to you before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dean placed a hand on top of Castiel’s, making him raise his eyes to meet Dean’s. “It’s fine, really. I mean, I’ve had a crush on you since forever and I’ve been hiding behind pieces of paper for a whole year. You’re better than me already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we both could’ve said something earlier, then.” Dean hummed his agreement, running his thumb along Castiel’s knuckles before letting go of his hand. “But I’m happy you did all of that, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had never been through anything like it. After the first month, I was getting used to it and every Thursday, I would be so excited to see what you were going to leave in my locker. I don’t think there’s a word in English for it but there’s one in the Filipino culture: kilig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled softly. “What does it mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the excitement you get due to a romantic gesture. It’s what I felt every time there was something in my locker.” Dean only stared at him, burger forgotten on his plate and the smile still on his lips. Castiel frowned, worried that there was something on his face. “What is it, Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s just that you’re such a dork and it’s adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel blushed, fighting the smile off his lips. “I’m not a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an amazing quality, Cas, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled back at him and they started to eat again. They got to know each other a little more, each telling the other about their hopes for college, random things about them, how they were feeling as high school came to an end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a nice conversation and Castiel didn’t want it to end. He lost track of how long they stayed at the table, talking and laughing long after their food was gone. Dean insisted on washing the dishes as Castiel dried them, saying it was the least he could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the backyard after, snuggling on the blanket with the bright moon in the sky and Castiel hit play on the computer. Charlie had chosen </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Ugly Truth</span>
  </em>
  <span> for them to watch; it wasn’t one of the best movies he had ever seen but he and Dean got to drool over Gerad Butler together so it was more than worth it in their opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, neither he nor Dean paid too much attention to the movie; they talked more than anything and Dean was far more beautiful than Gerard, no doubt about it, so how could Castiel </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> admire him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the movie was over, Dean seemed to be entertained by the sky, watching it with a small smile on his lips. Castiel could’ve watched him like that for hours, the light of the moon making Dean look ethereal, his freckles contrasting against his skin. At that moment, so calm and peaceful, Castiel decided to do something he never thought he would do: he got up and stretched a hand out to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stared at him with a raised brow but Castiel kept his hand stretched out, a small smile on his lips until Dean shrugged and accepted Castiel’s hands. Castiel pulled him up and pressed them close together, one on the back of Dean’s neck, running his fingers through the soft hair, one of Dean’s hands on his hip, and Castiel’s other hand in Dean’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to sway them around slowly, Dean staring at him with a smile. “You wanna dance without any music, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? We can make our own music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head softly, his thumb running along Castiel’s hipbone. “You’re such a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled, humming a soft melody as they swayed. They stared at each other’s eyes the whole time and Castiel couldn’t describe the colour of Dean’s eyes if his life depended on it; he could only say they were beautiful and that he had never seen that shade of green ever before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even without music, it was still the greatest dance Castiel had ever had. It was the best date he had ever had, </span>
  <em>
    <span>period</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d had so much fun with Dean that Castiel didn’t want it to ever end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one thing left to do; Castiel inched closer to Dean, eyes never leaving his, and Dean inched closer to him. Their breaths mixed, the faint smell of lemon on Dean’s, until Castiel let his eyes fall closed and their lips touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kiss was chaste and sweet, and Dean’s lips felt soft and warm against Castiel’s, but it slowly grew more desperate, Dean’s hand tightening on Castiel’s hip as Castiel pulled Dean’s hair softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was over way too soon for Castiel’s liking, Castiel trying to follow Dean’s lips as he pulled away but settling for resting their foreheads together. He opened his eyes to meet Dean’s, his lips curving in a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know,” Dean started, “This was a super corny and romantic date, but now you’re gonna have to keep doing these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel’s smile grew as he nodded as he leaned in for another kiss. “I’ll happily do it for as long as I have to.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo to make this writer very happy!</p><p>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>